Code Geass: Quantum Rift
by Miles Commando Prower
Summary: In the middle of Cease fire between the Trinity Alliance United States of Japan,Chinese Federation,The Empire of the Imperium and The Holy Empire of Britannia, those four nations and other nations from diffrent timelines are sent to another Earth
1. Opening Rift

All over the world in multiple timelines a blue wave of light passed over all the Earths.

5:00 am, Forbidden City, Chinese Federation.

Empress Tizani Lihua's eyes opened, due to her being shaken. The fifteen year old looked to her side to see her most trusted advisor Jia Bangguo with his arm on her shoulder.

"Jia…is something wrong?" The Empress asked whilst rubbing her eyes.

"I'm sorry to wake you my Empress, but we have a level red emergency."

This got Tizani's full attention. "Level red! What's the emergency?" She asked as she rushed out of bed and put on her dressing gown.

"My Empress, we are being attacked by a large unknown force coming from the west, but that is only a secondary problem." He said with much worry in his voice.

"What is the primary problem?"

"If you could follow me your majesty, I will show you." He said as he led his young ruler out of her bed chambers.

"Jia, do you know where Li is?"

"The High Consul has gone to command the defensive efforts. I must say, your fiancée is quite the commander." The pair then walked into the main control room where the operators were diverting troops to hold off the invaders.

"So what is the primary emergency?"

"If you would direct your attention to the main screen, you will see the situation and why it is so grave." Once Tizani looked at the screen she understood what the situation was and she for one of the first times ever, shook with anger.

"As you can see, a lot of out territory has broken off from us and are invading East China." Jia sighed. "The only countries we have left under our control are East China, Vietnam and Laos."

"The former parts of the federation are separated into three areas and it seems that even the Empire of the Imperium have been broken at least the Middle East and Turkey." He paused before continuing. "And to make matters worse Russia is not responding to transmissions and parts of the United States have been broken off." He looked as Tizani who had a look of disbelief on her face. "The three separated parts are named quite peculiarly."

"How, are they named?" Tizani asked.

"The main faction is named the United States of China, the Indian faction is named the Indian Coalition and the final one is the Middle Eastern Union. So we do not get the invaders confused with the United States we will call them the USC."

"I can't believe that my own people would do this after all I've don't for them, I had the High Eunuchs removed from power, I personally addressed any problem that whey had. If they wanted more autonomy they could have just asked for it, not betraying me!!!" Tizani exploded; all the operators and Jia stared at her like she had grown another head. "Sorry, I just am so angry at this turn of events."

"It's ok, Empress….everyone needs to let loose one in a while." Jia told her.

"Your Majesty, we are receiving a transmission from the High Consul." An operator said. As she said this Tizani's face lit up. "Wait…we are also receiving a transmission from President Lamperouge."

Two of the three main screens in the control room activated and showed the faces of, High Consul Li Xingke, Fiancée to Empress Tizani, and President Lelouch Lamperouge of the United States of Japan.

"_Your Majesty, High Consul, I am pleased to announce that all of the twenty remaining states of Japan have unanimously voted for war with the Indian Coalition and the USC. I would have declared war even their was no vote as you are our allies and I do not wish to see you fall._" (The USJ is made up of all of Japan, Sakhalin, Korea, Taiwan, The Philippines, Brunei, and All of Indonesia except for the two western most groups of islands, Papua New Guinea, Australia, New Zealand and Hawaii.) "_Expect to see Japanese Troops on the battle field before the day's end, which will be supported by King Oni's and The Shogun Executioner._" The last one surprised Tizani as only Lelouch would have the authorisation to order it to the battlefield.

"T-thank you, you don't know how much this means to me."

"_Think nothing of it_." Lelouch just smiled. "_Now if you excuse me I must go now._" Lelouch said as he closed the link.

"Xi, what is going on over there?" Tizani asked her Fiancée. Xi smiled as gave his report.

-Meanwhile in Japan-

Lelouch rose from his desk and pushed his chair under it, before grabbing his coat. "What the fuck is going on." He said to him self. First Aile disappears, the Chinese federation fragments along with two of his own states. It all made no sense. He picked up his mask, which he used when he was Zero. He stepped out of his office and walked over to the Vice Presidents office. On the door sign it said "Euphemia vi Brittania" (She wasn't killed in this timeline). He knocked on the door and waited for a moment before a sweet voice said "Come in".

"Euphie?" Lelouch asked his sister.

"Hello, Lelouch."

"Euphie, I need you to give General Tohdoh the order to move."

"Sure…are you going somewhere?" She asked noticing the mask.

"I'm heading to Moscow; I need to see if Alie is safe." His voice showed how worried he was about his older sister.

"Good luck, but why do you need the mask, your identity as Zero is common knowledge now."

"With thing as bad as they are now, I don't want to take any risks."

"Where's Nunnally?"

"She's staying over at Suzaku's." Lelouch just smiled at this.

"Have C.C meet me in the Gawain hanger."

"Ok, but I am still surprised that you got together with her and not Kallen."

"Kallen's one of my best friend's, and besides C.C doesn't have a military role."

"Last I checked, I thought she did."

"Look, her being my co-pilot doesn't mean she has a full military role, and Kallen is the Spec-ops commander for the entire Japanese Military. And that's the end of it." Lelouch finished as he walked out the office.

-Meanwhile Central China-

Supreme General Zetan looked on at the display of the battle field through his mask. The Communists were proving tougher than he originally believed. But one question racked his mind. 'Since when did the Peoples Republic of China have walkers.' As far as he knew only the Imperial American Empire had walkers, but they where giant, gun touting monstrosities. Nowhere near as advanced the ones the opposing force were deploying.

"General." A radio operator called with much concern in his voice.

"What is it?"

"We have just received word from the Indian navy, a Japanese armada has engaged them, and they appear to be supporting the communists."

"What, I thought Japan was neutral." He sighed "We will deal with Japan after the Communist government."

-Meanwhile on the opposite end of the Battle field.-

High Consul Li Xingke watched more Knightmare frames move out, he wished he could be out there; fighting with them but his Knightmare was damaged by a lucky shot from an enemy tank and was being repaired. What confused him was the fact that they acted like they had never seen a Knightmare before. But he wasn't going to dwell on that, his immediate concerns were to defeat them and make them answer for there crimes against the people of the Chinese Federation.

-Meanwhile in Japan-

Lelouch leaned over a railing looking over at his personal knightmare; The Gawain... He was already wearing his cloak and had his mask in his hands. He turned his head towards the door as he heard a growl and as expected it was his girlfriend C.C.

"Morning, Honey." Lelouch said with an obviously amused look on his face. C.C was in her usual attire, but her hair was a mess.

"Did you have to wake me?"

"Yes, but you can sleep on the way there. I trust you were informed of the current situation."

"Yes, and I can't believe it." She said whilst she was combing her hair.

"Well, we have to get to Russia." He said as they both got into the Gawain.

-Ten o'clock Dunkirk-

Princess Aile watched as her fleet moved towards the separated United Kingdom, she hated to do this but she needed to get the important regions of her empire back. The UK held about forty five percent of her Atomic weapons and she couldn't let them fall into enemy hands. She also had placed her troops to defend the reaming territory of her Empire of the Imperium from the other factions her empire had strangely fragmented into in just one day.

The other factions were the Russian Federation, the Greater Reich of Germania, the Euro Alliance and The Holy Empire of Switzerland. She had burst out laughing when she had heard the last name. She then pressed a button on her wrist pad and her armour appeared on her in a flash of light. (Thing Model OX from Mega Man ZX) Then light wings appeared from her armour, and she flew off towards the UK.

-Meanwhile in London-

Prime Minister Winston Churchill was looking out of window upon London when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." It was his secretary; Miss Jones.

"Mister Churchill, I have just been informed; the Radar stations have detected a large German fleet leaving France and it is heading our way."

"Have the Royal Air force and Navy Deployed, tell the Generals to prepare the army, we'll stop those bastards. And get the press the people will need to know."

"Yes sir." With that Miss Jones left the room to give his orders to the Admirals, Air Marshals and Generals. Churchill then returned to looking out over London.

(And I will get the next chapter on Left 4 Der Riese up when this is finished)


	2. Conflict Rising

First I hope to help you with some of the confusion. Basically this is an ISOT, the nations are 'plucked' from there own time line and placed here and they still believe that they are in there own timeline. Hope that helps.

* * *

Oh before I forget, like I did before. Disclaimer: I do not own; Code Geass, Hetalia Axis Powers, Mega man or Command and Conquer.

-Over the British Channel-

Aile sat on the edge of her flag ship, the Aerial Aircraft Carrier (AAC) 'Nemesis'. She looked down on to the ocean below thinking why Britain of all the individual nations in her empire would want to break away. (The Imperium covers all of Russia, Europe, The Middle East and Africa) She had been so nice to Britain after the fall of the 'Euro Universe', after all it the home land of her ancestors, yes she is a Brittanian, but she hates it as much if not more than Lelouch, she cast her mind back to the final battle of the 'Fall of the EU' as it became known. 'London was in flames only the palace stood, the last European Bastion of the Euro Universe'. Commanders cursed at there leadership for giving Russia its independence. The original plan was, by the fact many nations were declaring their independence from the EU, and they noticed that Russia had the most developed economy, but the leadership believed that it would fall if independence was given. So the Leadership was given to Russia but it did not fall. Aile was named the Princess of the Empire of the Imperium, and eventually they declared war on the 'EU' taking them totally by surprise as they were dealing with Britannia at the time. Eastern Europe fell before any real resistance came to fight the Imperium but that all fell. The first three way battle of the war was Lisbon, the 'EU' VS Britannia VS the Imperium. The Imperium won by a massive victory. The war then ended in the second three way battle and final battle of the war. London. Britannia tried to re-claim the British Isles but they were defeated by the Imperium and the EU surrendered. The Imperium then invaded the Middle East and they then had a technological breakthrough Atomic energy, this scared Britannia enough to give them the Middle East and then Britannia was sued for peace. Iran and Afghanistan of the former Middle Eastern Federation were given to the Chinese Federation as an act of peace.

"Excuse me, your Majesty?" That drew Aile out of her thoughts.

"Yes, Lieutenant."

"We have just completed our report of all our military capabilities for this operation." He said as he handed the pad to the Princess.

Aile grimaced, these were not the figures she preferred but they would have to do. She would always invade with nothing less than an overwhelming force to crush her enemies this was only half of her standard amount. But it still would be enough to retake the British Isles. There were; two 'Mastodon' heavy assault walkers, one hundred and fifty 'Titan' Mk 2 main battle walkers, two hundred 'Wolverine' Mk 2 anti-infantry recon walkers. For Aircraft there were eighty squadrons of ORCA fighters and bombers, twelve squadrons of Fire hawks and six Harbinger gun ships all on board her six ACC's. Then the Navy there were twelve aircraft carriers, thirty assault destroyers and twelve hundred riptide ACVs which were used for amphibious landings. Finally infantry, five thousand light infantry armed with M-16 pulse rifles and one thousand elite Zone Troopers armed with rail guns.

"What about drop ships?"

"We currently have two thousand drop ships?"

"Ok order the Capitan's and the Admiral to bombard the navy and then land." She said as her cloak flew in the wind.

"Yes, your majesty." The Lieutenant bowed and left to give her orders to the commanding officers. With that, Aile just sighed and looked out over the Channel again.

-Meanwhile, London-

Winston Churchill was sat at his desk, he was about to give a message to his people.

"People of the United Kingdom and Ireland. Just thirty minutes ago I was informed that a large German armada of warships were detected leaving the coast of France and are heading this way. We will meet them and we will fight them, we will never surrender to Hitler and his brutalised hordes, I wish you all good luck and I hope you will cast your prayers to the, pilots, soldiers and sailors whom will be fighting for us in these next few hours."

-Meanwhile, Over Sakhalin-

The Gawain was quickly heading towards Moscow, Lelouch needed to see if his sister was safe. C.C was asleep in the back seat. Lelouch was looking at his mask in his hands. He was thinking of when he came to power.

"ZERO! ZERO! ZERO!" The crowd chanted.

"Thank you, people of Japan. I, President Zero, officially announce that Japan is free from Britannian rule."

"I have spoken with Viceroys Euphemia and Nunnaly and they have agreed to remove all Britannian forces from the USJ. Elections by the people, Japanese and Britannian have had Euphemia elected as my Vice President and Nunnaly as Chancellor of the USJ. We will need people to help lead whom know the plight of the Britannian people and they will help me rule the USJ."

"Thank you, people, now we must work together to unite the Britannian and the Japanese people in Japan." Euphemia said to the crowd.

"Now to the world I will now reveal my identity to you all! And to Commander Kallen Kozuki, Knight Suzaku Kururugi and Vice-President Euphemia my identity hasn't changed since the Black Rebellion." The three of them gasped.

"But how….I mean the Emperor erased your memories didn't he?" Suzaku asked. Zero just laughed at his.

"Yes…he did. But it wore off when i got back to the Black Knights, and that was me saving my commanders from execution." Zero said as he reached for his mask. The audience and soldiers looked up at the mega screen. Zero removed his mask and set it down on the table. Kallen, Euphemia and Suzaku were dumbfounded at the sight of him. Whilst Nunnaly was horrified that her brother was the criminal Zero.

"I reveal my true name to the world. To the students of the Ashford Academy I am known as Lelouch Lamperouge, and to the Britannian Empire I was known as Lelouch vi Britannia a former prince." Many people gasped at this but soon cheered as there leader was honest enough to reveal his true identity.

-Meanwhile, Ashford Academy-

(Lelouch doesn't know this has happened, but I thought you might want to know)

Rolo, Milly and Shirley were watching the broadcast of Lelouch when the girls gasped and Rolo just laughed.

"What took him so long?" Rolo asked to no-one.

"You, mean you knew he was Zero?" Milly asked.

"Yes, and I think I should tell you that I am a member of the Black Knights." The two girls just stared at the screen as Lelouch was reading a speech.

-Meanwhile, Over Russia-

Lelouch was shook from his memories when an unknown voice came on his radio.

"Unidentified aircraft, you are entering Russian Military airspace, give ID and proceed back south."

"It's ok, this is President Lamperouge if the USJ."

"I say again, give ID and proceed south or we will use force." Lelouch was in disbelief why would the Imperium attack him, especially when its leader WAS his sister.

"Unidentified aircraft, you will be escorted to Vladivostok control base; if you do not comply the aircraft will kill you." It took five minutes of the Gawain holding its position for the Aircraft to arrive.

"What the fuck is that?" Lelouch heard a Russian voice on the radio. Lelouch noted that these craft were not VTOL, which was strange as Aile made it common policy for all aircraft in the Imperium Air force to be VTOL. Within the five minutes it took for the Jets to arrive Lelouch had woken C.C.

"We should get out of here." She suggested.

"I agree." Lelouch agreed as he activated the Gawain's jets and made best speed to Sakhalin, he had to figure out just what was happening.

(The next chapter will more focus on the American continental nations)


End file.
